Bounty Hunters' Guild
The Bounty Hunters' Guild was an ancient institution that regulated the bounty-hunting trade. It was led by a guildmaster who held members to the Bounty Hunters' Creed, the unwritten rules of the bounty hunters. Its rules were the laws that kept bounty hunters together, but the guild was full of loose cannons, who would often break the rules for their own benefit. The guild was more a coalition of the professionals than a proper organization, and rivalries between its members were a common occurrence. The bounty hunters who joined the guild had the benefit of notifications of bounty postings before they were broadcast through official channels, which gave guild members a head start. Many Imperial agents preferred to deal exclusively with guild bounty hunters. History Old Sith Wars During the Old Sith Wars, many hunters ceased to follow the Creed, giving in to the dark, desperate mood of the times. With the Jedi nearly extinct, Goto, leader of the Exchange on Nar Shaddaa put out a bounty in the hope that the guild's members would bring them alive, however, many thought of it as a decree to destroy Jedi and attempted to kill known survivors. Members of the Guild on Nar Shaddaa turned on each other in eagerness to capture the Jedi Exile. Vossk, the leader of the Guild, was one of the few loyal to the Creed. The Galactic Republic In 200 BBY, the Mandalorians won a war against the Ithullans, then proceeded to exterminate the entire Ithullan species. The Jedi Council failed to take any action against the Mandalorians, so a number of rogue Jedi teamed up with the Bounty Hunters' Guild to take down the ruling Mandalore. Following his departure from the Cularin system in 53 BBY, the Hutt crime lord Riboga placed a bounty on the Gran Nadin Paal, which could only be collected if Paal ever left the Cularin system. The Bounty Hunters' Guild sent some of it's minions to the system, to monitor Paal's movements, so that they would know if he ever left. The maverick Jedi, Jon Antilles, former apprentice of the Dark Woman, infiltrated the Guild prior to the Clone Wars bringing many murderers to justice. During the Clone Wars, the Crimson Nova chapter, under the leadership of Mika, sanctioned a bounty on Jedi offered by Kh'aris Fenn. Mika, crazed by her hatred of Jedi, refused to end the bounty when Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto arrived on her space station. The Jedi captured Mika, and Stroth, former leader of the chapter, took over and agreed to end the bounty and turn over Kh'aris Fenn to the Republic. The Galactic Civil War The Guild itself survived under the leadership of the Trandoshan Cradossk, father of Bossk, until around 1 ABY, when it was destroyed through the manipulation of Boba Fett. The plan itself was the work of Prince Xizor, who enlisted Kud'ar Mub'at as a middleman between himself and Fett. Fett, who was known for his disdain of the Guild, joined it, tearing it into two factions: the True Guild and the Guild Reform Committee. The True Guild was composed of the elders who had run the Guild and reaped the profits, igniting the resentment of the younger, bounty-earning members who formed the Guild Reform Committee. This manipulation resulted in the Bounty Hunter Wars. The weak hunters were crushed, leaving only the strong to be hired by the Empire. During the conflict, Bossk killed and devoured his father. In the aftermath of the Bounty Hunter Wars, only Dengar, Bossk, and several others were left alive. Boba Fett and Dengar once teamed up to capture Han Solo but failed. Bossk eventually retired. Zuckuss and 4-LOM split up and hunted fewer and fewer bounties. The new Bounty Hunters Guild was formed in the Lyarna system by Boushh though this was known to no one, a former member of the Guild that had been imprisoned by Xizor prior to the outbreak of the Bounty Hunter Wars. He reformed the guild and was aided by the subsequent deaths of Xizor and Palpatine. Such was the galaxy, it became a common sight for members themselves to become 'hunted'. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations